1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of data input devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of multi-functional data input devices.
2. Related Art
Computer systems and other electronic systems or devices (e.g., personal digital assistants) have become integral tools used in a wide variety of different applications, such as in finance and commercial transactions, computer-aided design and manufacturing, health care, telecommunication, education, etc. Computers along with other electronic devices are finding new applications as a result of advances in hardware technology and rapid development in software technology. Furthermore, the functionality of computer systems is dramatically enhanced by coupling these stand-alone computer systems together in order to form a networking environment. Within a networking environment, users may readily exchange files, share information stored on a common database, pool resources, and communicate via electronic mail (e-mail) and via video teleconferencing. Furthermore, computer systems or other types of electronic devices which are coupled to the Internet provide their users access to data and information from all over the world.
A personal digital assistant (commonly referred to as a PDA) is a portable computer system. It is appreciated that the personal digital assistant is a portable handheld device that is used as an electronic organizer which has the capability to store a wide range of information that includes daily appointments, numerous telephone numbers of business and personal acquaintances, and various other information. Furthermore, the personal digital assistant has the ability to connect to a personal computer system, enabling the two devices to exchange updated information. Additionally, the personal digital assistant can also be connected to a modem, enabling it to have electronic mail (e-mail) capabilities over the Internet along with other Internet capabilities. Moreover, an advanced personal digital assistant can have Internet capabilities over a wireless communication interface (e.g., radio interface). Also, the personal digital assistant can be coupled to a networking environment.
Typically, the personal digital assistant includes a data input device such as a handwriting recognition device which can be utilized to control and operate the personal digital assistant. The handwriting recognition device receives user input handwriting stroke data, whereas a user utilizes a stylus to stroke alphanumeric characters and analog characters (e.g., *, &, @, $, etc.) on the handwriting recognition device. The handwriting recognition device processes the user input handwriting stroke data and transmits the processed data to another component (e.g., an electronic display device, a memory unit, a processor, etc.) of the personal digital assistant so that a particular operation or function can be performed. Personal digital assistants are enormously popular, in part because of their handwriting recognition device.
However, the handwriting recognition device is not the ideal input mechanism for everyone. In fact, many potential users have elected not to purchase a personal digital assistant precisely because they reject this data input method for various reasons. Some potential users simply do not understand how the handwriting recognition device interfaces with the user. Other potential users have experimented with the handwriting recognition device, but have been left frustrated by not being able to get the handwriting recognition device to work right away, leaving them with the impression that the handwriting recognition device does not work. Moreover, some potential users believe that their own handwriting is too hard for a human to read, much less a handwriting recognition device. Other potential users doubt that any form of handwriting recognition really works, believing the handwriting recognition device is too error-prone. This resistance directed at the handwriting recognition device has led to lost opportunities for new sales and new users for the personal digital assistant.
To appeal to potential users, a software keyboard has been incorporated into the personal digital assistant. The software keyboard is displayed on the touch-sensitive electronic display device of the personal digital assistant when invoked by the user. The user utilizes a stylus to select a particular keyboard character. Unfortunately, when the software keyboard is displayed, the user experiences a marked reduction in the amount of space, on the touch-sensitive electronic display device, available to display data.
The company SOFTAVA has developed the product Silkyboard as a solution for the perceived problems with the handwriting recognition device. The Silkyboard includes a keyboard template that is positioned over the handwriting recognition device. Thus, a user can tap on the appropriate location on the keyboard template to select and input a particular keyboard character. Moreover, the user can stroke characters on the keyboard template, causing the handwriting recognition device to detect and to recognize the stroked characters as particular alphanumeric characters or particular analog characters. However, the Silkyboard has several disadvantages. First, the user finds it cumbersome, distracting, error-prone, difficult, and unintuitive to stroke characters over the keyboard template. Secondly, the user becomes dependent on the keyboard template rather than learning and employing the productivity enhancements of the handwriting recognition device, preventing the user from fully experiencing the power of the handwriting recognition device.
In addition, the company FTLab has developed the product ThumbType as a solution for the perceived problems with the handwriting recognition device. The ThumbType includes a special sheet having keyboard keys molded from a high-precision plastic and arranged with an approximate 6 millimeter (mm) pitch on the special sheet. The special sheet is positioned over the handwriting recognition device. The ThumbType is designed so that the user holds the personal digital assistant in both hands and types using both thumbs. If the user desires to employ the handwriting recognition features of the handwriting recognition device, the ThumbType enables the user to display the handwriting recognition feature on the touch-sensitive electronic display device of the personal digital assistant. Thus, the user can stroke characters on the touch-sensitive electronic display device rather than on the handwriting recognition device, causing the handwriting recognition device to detect and to recognize via the touch-sensitive electronic display device the stroked characters as particular alphanumeric characters or particular analog characters. Besides the disadvantages discussed in connection with the Silkyboard, the ThumbType also has the disadvantage that the handwriting recognition feature displayed on the touch-sensitive electronic display device further reduces the productivity space available for the user on the touch-sensitive electronic display device and interferes with normal viewing of the data displayed on the touch-sensitive electronic display device.